


a little advice goes a long way

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Fitz is nervous about his first day at the new school but he gets some advice that really helps.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25
Collections: Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020





	a little advice goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giorgiaink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/gifts).



Fitz had finally narrowed his choices down to two shirts - and was feeling increasingly silly for worrying about what he’d wear so much.

The first day at a new job was quite nerve wracking though, so best to focus that on his shirt choices and not something else. Giving up and resigning himself to Jemma telling him it didn’t matter since he was prepared no matter the shirt - or giving him some facts about the associations with each shirt’s colours, it could go either way - he snapped a picture of both shirts and sent it to her. He simply captioned it,  _ Which one? _

Then he went back to checking he had everything in his messenger bag for the fifth time. What if he’d accidentally taken something out while checking?

His phone pinged before long and instead of a motivational message or a lecture on colours, he’d gotten,  _ Need to see them on you. _

Jemma was humouring him, it seemed.

He slipped each shirt on just long enough for a picture and then waited.The typing bubble popped up right away.

_ tough choice _ , the message read. Luckily, it was quickly followed by another,  _ but I’d say blue. brings out those gorgeous eyes ;) _

Fitz blankly stared at his phone for a few seconds, then realisation hit him. Jemma had gotten that new phone recently, hadn’t she?

He scrolled through his contacts and indeed, there were two Jemmas there now. He'd meant to overwrite her old number but clearly something had gone wrong. And her old number had been assigned someone else already, apparently…

He’d better make sure, though. It might be Daisy on Jem’s phone pulling one of her little pranks.

**Fitz:** This isn’t Jemma, is it?

**Jemma:** Nope

**Jemma:** Sorry to disappoint

**Fitz:** Don’t be. I got a better answer from you than expected;)

The second he’d sent the text, he kind of already regretted the winky-face but it was too late to do anything about that. He changed the contact’s name to avoid further confusion, somehow not wanting to delete it.

He slipped on the blue shirt and looked into the mirror critically. His eyes looked the same as usual to him but he felt vaguely more confident, and that was sort of nice.

His phone pinged again.

**Not Jemma:** You’re welcome, then, gorgeous;p

* * *

“You’ll do great, Turbo,”Mack said and clapped him on the shoulder.

As principal, he’d given him the round tour of the school and now it was almost time for Fitz to be left alone at his classroom.

“It's just down the corridor now.” Mack checked his watch.“Sorry, I’ve got to go, there’s a new art teacher starting today too.”

Fitz forced a smile that likely wasn’t relaxed at all.“No worries.”

Just like that, Mack was off. Fitz straightened his tie, determined not to look like a lost pup - or worse, like Mack’s TA. He didn’t feel much different from back in those days, anyway.

He was so lost in the memories for a moment, he almost ran into someone when he rounded the last corner to his classroom.

“Woah, easy there.” Strong hands grasped his shoulders and he met twinkling eyes and a crooked smile.“You’re the new maths teacher, right? I’m Hunter. Lance Hunter, I teach English.”

“Proper English by the sounds of it,”Fitz said without thinking and then blushed beet red.“Uh, I mean, nice to meet you. I’m Fitz. Just Fitz.”

Hunter’s smile broadened at that.“Please tell that to Mack. He keeps telling me off for reminding the kids they’re playing football, not bloody soccer.”

Before Fitz could respond, a bell rang.

“Sorry, gotta go.” Hunter did actually look sorry, too.“I’ll catch you later, yeah? Love the shirt, by the way.”

“Catch you later,”Fitz called after him and headed into his new classroom.

* * *

The first day had gone well and Fitz was happily at home with a mug of tea and a whole lot of chocolate, going over his lesson plan for the rest of the week, even though he basically knew it by heart already.

His phone pinged; it was Jemma checking in how his first day had gone.

He told her in detail - they’d call that weekend, anyway, but she was at Daisy’s gig so calling was out of the question that evening - and then in a spur of the moment texted ‘Not Jemma’, too.

Just to say thanks for the shirt recommendation. It had gotten him a compliment from a very handsome English teacher, after all.

**Fitz:** thanks for the decision, the shirt made a good impression btw

**Not Jemma:** no need for thanks, just stated facts;)

**Fitz:** cheers anyway! owe you one

**Not Jemma:** I’ll keep it in mind if I have selfies in need of a home

**Fitz:** please do:p

* * *

“And keep in mind that the soccer pep rally is on Friday,”Mack concluded the agenda.

“The football pep rally,”Fitz said, just as Hunter, in a faux confused voice, asked,“Won’t that clash with the football rally?”

Six weeks in, Fitz was comfortable making these little jokes at staff meetings.

“Ugh, there’s two of them,”Mack said.

The two in question shared a grin. Elena, the art teacher who’d started at the same time as Fitz, stage-whispered,“They’re right, though, it’s football.”

“Three of them,”Mack deadpanned, and managed to keep a straight face even as the blush crept up his cheeks at Elena’s wink.

* * *

Fitz sorted his papers and slipped them into his bag; there would be a lot of grading over the weekend. But for now, it was time for lunch, as proven by Hunter already leaning in his doorway with that charming, lopsided grin of his.

“Hey,”he said.“I’ve been thinking - d’you wanna have lunch?”

Fitz frowned at him.“Uh, of course?”

They’d been having lunch regularly, sometimes with Mack, Elena, and Bobbi or any combination of the three, sometimes alone. They’d even parted in the staffroom that morning with a ’See you at lunch.’

“I meant tomorrow,”Hunter elaborated.“Outside of work.”

“Oh.” Fitz wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers, hoping it wasn’t too obvious.“Like a date type thing?”

“Exactly that kind of thing,”Hunter said.

Fitz nodded, his grin too big to get words out.

* * *

Once again, Fitz found himself standing in front of his closest, a bundle of nerves with nothing to wear.

This time, at least, he knew just how to solve that. A few quick selfies and a text later, he settled in to wait. It was probably weird to text that wrong number again but they had given him sound advice the first time around.

**Fitz:** since you helped with my first day at the job, how about a first date?

**Not Jemma:** depends if you’re just trying to get laid

**Fitz:** no

**Fitz:** ...not  _ just _

**Not Jemma:** haha

**Not Jemma:** the lighter blue

**Fitz:** thanks!!

**Not Jemma:** go get ‘em, tiger ;)

* * *

Lunch had been lovely.

Well, that was no surprise, spending time with Hunter was always fun.

Just when Fitz had almost worked up the nerve to reach over the table and take his hand, Hunter suddenly turned serious.“Fitz, I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Oh, no,”Fitz said. Then he chuckled nervously.“Uhm, I mean, what is it?”

“I like your shirt,”Hunter said and then went on quickly,“I like it because I told you to wear it and I don’t know why I didn’t say something before but I figured I had to now at the latest.”

It took Fitz a moment to process.“You’re Not Jemma.”

“Well spotted?”

Fitz chuckled, without forcing himself to this time.“No, I - the wrong number. That’s how I saved it.”

“Oh.” Hunter gave him a cautious smile.“So you’re not angry?”

“Depends.” Fitz winked at him, not sure where that bravery was coming from.“Are you just trying to get laid?”

“No.” Hunter took his hand.“Not just.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
